paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes.
These are the Cutscenes that appear in Pups Trouble Through Time. Hope you enjoy them! Cutscene 1: Night Ryder's Plot. (Title card with Ryder on it) Ryder: Pups and the Time Machine! (We open up on Night Ryder's Fortress, where he is working on a Time Machine) Smokehound: What's Night Ryder working on? Gales: I'm not sure, I'll ask him. (Gales walks to Night Ryder, who is working on building a time machine) Gales: Hey boss!! (Night Ryder hits his head on one of the Time Machine's support beams) Night Ryder: OUCH! DOG GONE IT!!! Gales: Sorry boss. Night Ryder: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! Tsunami: We just wanna know what you're working on! Night Ryder: That is an excellent question. You see, I have had it with the PAW Patrol foiling my plots to destroy Adventure Bay! And now I've decided to built a Time Machine to make sure the PAW Patrol were never formed in the first place!! Bulldozer: You're still mad at the PAW Patrol?? Night Ryder: Of course I am! And now, they shall pay for what they've done!! (He laughs Manically) (Meanwhile, outside of the fortress a Hawk is watching through the Skylight) ????: Crikey! I better tell Katie about this problem!! (The hawk flys off to Adventure Bay) Cutscene 2: Meet Gill "Fuax" HawkStar (Meanwhile, at Katie's Grooming Salon, Katie is trying to give Cali a bath) Katie: Come on Cali, you know you have to get a bath once a week! Cali: MROW!! ????: WIPEOUT!!!! (The hawk from earlier in the game comes crashing in through the roof) ????: WHOOO!!!! THAT WAS TIGHT MATE!! Katie: Hey! Do you know how much money that'll cost in order to fix that hole in the roof? ????: Well, I'm sorry Katie! But you know that's how I enter this place! Katie: Um, do I know you? ????: Oh come on Katie! Don't you remember me?? You made me become a Fashion Statement! Katie: What are you talking about? ????: Duh! You invented the Fuaxhawk! And I was the first pet to use it! Before you used it on that Water fearing Mongrel! Katie: You mean Rocky? ????: Yeah, whatever! Katie: Wait, Gill "Fuax" HawkStar?! What are you doing here? Gill: Just wanted to tell you that this guy named Night Ryder is gonna travel back in time to Discredit the Pups! Better call that Ryder guy! Katie: Ok, as soon as I find my phone... (She finds out that her phone is in one of the tubs) Katie: Oh man, thank goodness this thing is waterproof. (Meanwhile at the Lookout, Ryder is playing a game on his Pup-pad. His Pup-Pad rings) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Katie: Ryder, it seems this Hawk is saying that Night Ryder is trying to travel back in time to discredit you. I don't really want to let that happen! Ryder: Well, neither do I! Don't worry Katie, The PAW Patrol shall stop the DARK Patrol from discrediting us! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Gill: Oh great! Don't worry, I'll tell you all the details when I get there! My name is Gill "Fuax" HawkStar by the way. Ryder: Nice to meet you Gill, anyway, be sure to hurry! Gill: I'll be there in two shakes of a hawk's tail feathers!! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head to the Lookout) Marshall: Wait for me! WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!!!! LOOKOUT!!! (He crashes into the pups like a bowling ball) Marshall: I'm okay! (The Pups laugh and go up the elevator and get in line) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: PAW Patrol, we have a big emergency. (He pushes his pup pad to show it on the screen) Ryder: Night Ryder is going back in time to try to misdirect us, so the PAW Patrol will never be formed. Pups: *GASP* Marshall: Not him again! Ryder: (He slides the screen showing everyone's pup tag) I need all paws on deck to help, we need to find Night Ryder before he can go back in time. Pups: *Howl* Gill: Wait for me! (Gill then hurls himself towards a window of the Lookout) Pups: (startled) Gill: I'm Ok! Marshall: That's my line! Ryder: Hi Gill, ready to find Night Ryder? Gill: Of course I am mate! Are these your pets to help us? Ryder: Yep! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *howl* Gill: Hold it! Pups: Huh? Gill: I have the exact thing to help us catch up to Night Ryder. Pups: Really? Gill: Behold, The Time Warper 5000! Marshall: Oooooh! Dusty: Neat! Zuma: How does it work dude? Gill: Well, simple I just place the time date here and- ????: (Laughs Evilly) ????: Well Well Well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol! We meet again! Pups: *gasp* Marshall: Show yourself CLAW Patrol! Dixie: That's right Marshall! And we were hired by Night Ryder to stop you! Starting by destroying this feathered freaks Time Machine! Tundra: *gasp* The time machine! Zap: Good luck finding the pieces for it! The CLAW Patrol throw the 5 pieces of the Time Warper across the corners of Adventure Bay. Gill: Wha- CRIKEY!! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CATS!!! Ah, bugger... Lilac: Whata' we do now??? Ryder: We need to find the pieces, fast! Gill: You're telling me! It took me four hours to build that thing when I got it in the mail! (Princess, Blizzard, and Flurry come up the elevator) Gill: Now who's here? Princess: Hi guys, they want to see you. Zuma: Hi Princess Flurry: We found a toy that belongs to Tundra. Blizzard: And we don't wanna see anything that is hers. Flurry: (looks at Blizzard) Blizzard: Oh..... well we wanted to give it back. Tundra: Thanks, but we have a big emergency to get to. Flurry: What is it? Skye: Night Ryder, he's planning to go back in time and stop The Paw Patrol from happening! (Flurry looked shocked, Blizzard grins) Flurry: (mumbles) Blizzard! Blizzard: Oh... (Blizzard looks surprised and stops smiling) Blizzard: We better get- Flurry: Is there anything we can do to help!? Gill: Yeah, help us find the pieces of the Time Warper 5000! Blizzard: We really- Flurry: We'd love to! Gill: Great! Princess: I'll help too! Blizzard: (mumbles something) Gill: What you talking about mate? Blizzard: Nothing... Ryder : We have to hurry! Gill: Right! Cutscene 3: The CLAW Patrol Chase: (holding a shard) We got them! Flurry: (standing next to Blizzard, who has one) I think we have all 5! Rocky: Let's put them together! Gill: Alright, now let me just... Zap: Oh no ya don't! Penelope: It's the CLAW Patrol again! Frosty: That's right! And we're not gonna stop you from stopping Night Ryder from stopping you from being formed! Zap: Let's get 'em girls! Princess: *panting* I'm ... gonna... (faints in Zuma's arms) ????: Not gonna happen CLAW Patrol! (A fireball comes out of nowhere and hits Zap) Frosty: What the?! Marshall: Kiddy?! What are you doing here?! Kiddy: I'm here because I got word about Night Ryder! Marshall: Really?! So you're gonna help us?? Kiddy: Yep! Marshall: Well then, help us defeat these three! Kiddy: Got it! Cutscene 4: Hold on to your Pup Collars!! Zap: Ugh.... You'll pay for this PAW Patrol! You and your little Hawk too! Skye: Suuuure. Marshall: Way to go! (High fives Kiddy) Dixie: Ugh, nuts to this!! Let's get outta here. (The cats teleport away) Ryder: Now that that's over, let's go! Gill: Right, let me just... Marshall: I get it, I just hit this switch right? (Marshall hits the wrong switch) Marshall: Uh-oh! Gill: That's not a good sign.... Princess: (wakes up) What's going on!? Rocky: Marshall hit the wrong switch!! That's not good! Princess: Oh no!!! (Panting) (faints) (The Time Warper 5000 starts to travel back in time) Flurry: Not good! (Hugs Blizzard) Gill: Hang on to your dog collars!! (The Time Warper 5000 warps away) PAW Patrol: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Cutscene 5: Where are we?? Title card with Lizbeth on it Lizbeth: Pups and the Ark! (After all the shaking, the time machine comes to a stop) Rocky: Where are we? Alex: I have no idea! Princess: Are- we... dead!? Ocean: I don't think so.... Ryder: We must be in a time period, do you know where we are Gill? Gill: Well, let's see here.... Ah, here we go! It says here we are in the period of Noah's Ark! Lizbeth: Oh... my... gosh. We time traveled! Gill: I told you it worked! Ocean: Let's go look around. Maybe Night Ryder's here. Alex: Okay, let's split up! Cutscene 6: The Fallen Angel Hikari: We searched all over the Ark, the only thing here is Lobsters! Alex: At least that means that Night Ryder's not here. Rocky: But we still can't find the Time Warper Zuma: Are we stuck here? Ryder: Not as long as we find the Time Warper. Gill: We better find it soon! We can't Night Ryder go back and discredit you mates! Marshall: I agree with Gill! We gotta find it soon or we'll be doomed! Ryder: Robo-Pup, search the main area that the Time Warper is in! Robo-Pup: Task accepted! Searching for Time Warper's location... Task Complete! The Time Warper is in the middle of the Ark! Ryder: Let's head there then! (The pups head into the main area of the Ark, where they find the Time Warper 5000 in there) Ocean: There it is! Chase: Alright, now let's just- (The ark starts to shake) Rocky: W-W-What's happening?!!?! Robo-Pup: Sensors indicate a mass force of telekinetic energy is coming from outside of the Ark! RoseMire: And I already know who's responsible for that! Pups: YOU DO?! RoseMire: That no good angel from the Underworld.... Lily Demonock! (One of the Ark's windows are destroyed by a powerful set of dark teeth) Lily: Well well, RoseMire, we meet again! Your adventures shall now come to an end!! As the same of your friends as well! Marshall: Not her again.... Ryder: Ok pups, we need to stop Lily from destroying the Time Warper! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 7: NIGHT RYDER'S GONE AWOL!! Lily Demonock: You'll pay for this you.... YOU!!!!! PESTS!!!!!!!!!!!! *She explodes, causing a small shockwave that doesn't shake the atmosphere. Pups: WOO-HOO!! Ryder: Great job pups! We've helped RoseMire take down her rival and we managed to keep the Time Warper in one piece! Alex: Just not the Ark though. Ryder: Oh, I'm sure Noah can fix that! I hope.... Anyway, let's head back to Adventure Bay to stop Night Ryder! (Ryder's Pup Pad rings) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Mayor Goodway: Um, Ryder... We've got a small... problem.... Ryder: What's wrong Mayor Goodway?? Mayor Goodway: Well.... How can I say this without acting crazy??? Oh maybe this, NIGHT RYDER'S GONE AWOL!!!! PAW Patrol: WHAT?! Ryder: I thought I told you to restrain him! Mayor Goodway: We tried to, but he used his powers of the shadows to break free! And he's kidnapped Chickaletta, Tex, Josie, and Katie! Ryder: WHAT?! THAT... NO... GOOD... LITTLE.... LAB RAT!!!!!! WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?! Mayor Goodway: I heard he's going to play some Cowboys and Indians.... I'm not sure what that means..... Gill: Hm.... Ah-ha! That means he's in another time period! Kiko: But which one? Gill: Let me think... Hmm...... Gill: Of course! The Native American Era! He must be there! I'll just set the Time Warper's destination..... And there! Next stop, the Native American Era!! (The Time Warper starts shaking) PAW Patrol: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!!!!!!!!!!! Cutscene 8: Indian Chasing (Title card with Ocean on it) Ocean: Pups and the Pow-Wow! (The Time Warper stops in the Native American era) Gill: Alright, now let's find that little Lab Rat and put him in his place! Ryder: Where do you think he is?? Night Ryder: Right above you... (The pups see that Night Ryder is above them) PAW Patrol: *GASP* Night Ryder!! Night Ryder: Well, well, well, PAW Patrol, we meet again... Ryder: Give Katie back right now! Night Ryder: Oh I'm afraid not... For you see, the empire wasn't built in a day... So it's best to win or you'll pay!! Catch me if you can losers!! Ryder: He's getting away! PAW Patrol, after him! Cutscene 9: The Honeypill Gang PAW Patrol: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (The PAW Patrol fall and land in different trees, but are unharmed by the branches) Ryder: Ugh... Is everyone Ok? Chase: What do you think?? Alex: Kiko?! Kiko, where are you?! Kiko: You're on top of me, Alex! Alex: (Blushes) Oh, Um.. S-Sorry about that... Gill: Ah, Bugger!! I lost Night Ryder's signal! Where the Hawk is he?! Ryder: I'm sure he's somewhere in the woods! Let's see if he's here in here! Rubble: But... They might be spiders!! Penelope: In Native America?? Come on! I'm sure there aren't any Spiders in here! And don't worry, if there are any Spiders, I'll protect you.. Rubble: (Blushes) Um... T-T-Thanks.... (A rustling sound is heard) Marshall: W-W-What was that?! Chase: I'm sure it's nothing... (Three sets of eyes poke out of a bush) Rubble: Expect that!! (An Owl, Badger and Wolverine Indian pop out of a bush) Owl: Ooh! Fresh Meat! Fresh Meat! Fresh Meat!!! Badger: Calm down you feathered freak!! Wolverine: Anyway, time for supper!! Indians: WHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOP!! ????: Leave those pups alone!! Owl: Uh-oh! Badger: Her again!! (A wolf pup appears and runs towards the Indians) ????: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! Owl: Scatter!!!! (The Indians head for the hills) ????: You guys Ok? Ryder: Oh, we're fine really. Are you lost?? ????: Nah, I normally travel the forest in search of Adventure. I'm Blue Jay by the way! Gill: Hmm.... Blue Jay, let's see here.... Rocky: Who's ancestor is she?? Gill: According to this... Blue Jay is Ocean's ancestor! Ocean: Wow! That's cool! Ryder: Listen Blue Jay, we're looking for Night Ryder have you seen him?? Blue Jay: Well... Now that I recall, I saw a guy in a black coat speed by the forest a few minutes ago. Ryder: Will you help us find him? Blue Jay: Well sure! I know exactly where he when! Follow me! But be advised I run fast, I'm the fastest in my Tribe! Ryder: Alright, lead the way Blue Jay! Owl: Oh no ya don't homey! Ryder: Wha? Owl: The Honeypill Gang aren't gonna back down! Marshall: You guys again?! Owl: Rig Rank! Badger: Disaster Dee! Wolverine: And Wonder Crike! Rocky: Great... these nuts again.... Blue Jay: That's it! If you won't back off, I'll do it for you! Cutscene 10: Bear attack!! Ryder: Give it up Night Ryder! You're surrounded! Night Ryder: That's what you think! Shadow Warp!! (Night Ryder warps away) Dusty: What in Tarnation?! He escaped!! Ryder: Not without leaving a note! (Ryder picks up a note left by Night Ryder) Chase: What does it say?? Ryder: The Empire wasn't built in a day, if you lose in the Arena, you will pay! Alex: What does that mean?? ????: It means you'll be torn to shreds!! (The pups see a Giant Grizzly Bear behind them) Ryder: Um, who are you? Wild Claw: I am Wild Claw! You have trespassed on our secreted grounds!! And now the punishment.... DEATH!!!! (Wild Claw Roars) Cutscene 11: When in Rome... Ryder: Phew, that should take care of him! Gill: Now to figure out what this note means... Ah-ha! I got it! Chase: Where is he?? Gill: He's traveled to the Roman Empire!! Ryder: Well then, when in Rome, let us catch up to Night Ryder! Gill: The expression is When in Rome, let them eat cake! But even so, we better go! Next stop, The Roman Empire! (Gill sets the coronations to the Roman Empire. Ryder: Okay pups, hold on! (The Time Warper starts to shake) Ocean: Bye Blue Jay!! Blue Jay: Bye guys! (The Time Warper warps away) Blue Jay: Well, that was weird.... Cutscene 12: Witchcraft and Sorcery!! (Title card with Princess on it) Princess: Pups and the Roman Mix-up! (The Time Warper stops in the Roman Empire) Gill: Okay, now let's find Night Ryder and- Roman Child: Witch! Witch! Marshall: Who said that?? Ryder: Apparently him.... Roman Child: Oh good god! It's you again!! Your powers overthrown our most powerful gladiators and now you shall pay!! Send them to the Dudgeon!! Monty: Ooh... the dudgeon so scary.... Bahahahahahaha!!! (The PAW Patrol are thrown in separate holding cells, one for the Pups and one for Kiko, Ryder and Alex) Monty: You get us outta here right now, OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART IN HALF!!!!!! ????: What's the point, the only way they can let you out is by proving yourself in the Arena... Which me and my owner have been doing for years! We've been pros ever since our first battle! Name's AnneMarie by the way. Marshall: Nice to meet your miss Anne. Gill: Hmm.... it looks like she's Princess' Ancestor..... if she's here then that must mean that her owner's here as well! That'll mean that we'll be able to find Josie in a heartbeat! Princess: Why would my Ancestor be a gladiator?! I mean sure, I'm good at fencing but Gladiatorial Combat is not my specialty! And I hope we find Josie soon! Chase: Speaking of which Anne, where is your owner?? AnneMarie: She's in the opposite holding cell with your owners as well! Tell you what, help me and my owner out and we'll help you find this Josie. Zuma: Sounds like a plan dude! AnneMarie: Alright, let's get outta this place! Cutscene 13: Entry of the Gladiators!! Ryder: I think this is the way out! Alex: That or maybe that was the way into the arena..... I'm a little nervous Ryder! Josie: Help me!!! (The PAW Patrol see that Josie is trapped in a cage) Princess: Josie!! Don't worry! We'll get you outta there! Night Ryder: That's what you think!! (The PAW Patrol see that Night Ryder is above them, again...) Ryder: You again?! Princess: Give my owner back!!!! Night Ryder: I would gladly like to... but I won't! Because, In order for you not to fail, seek the Knight with the Holy Grail. Now then, bring in the Gladiators!! (An army of Horned and Fanged Gladiators comes out of the arena doors) Alex: W-What do we do now?! Josana: We fight these things to the death! Like a true Gladiator does!! Ryder: Alright pups, time to fight!! Cutscene 14: The Mane Event Night Ryder: Wha- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Logan: Because you sir are a Baboon! Night Ryder: GRRRR...... That tears it! Mane Act! Time for your supper! Best you don't get eaten alive! (As a Lion appears out of a caged door, Night Ryder warps into another Time Period) Mane Act: Ah yes, It looks like my supper has returned.... Now it's time for you to be eaten by the invincible Wild Claw! Josana: We are not gonna let that happen! Ready AnneMarie? AnneMarie: Ready! Ryder: Okay! Let's do this! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 15: The Victor goes the Owner Logan: Okay, now that Wild Claw is settled, we can get Josie down from the Cage. Princess: Be gentle! Monty: Of course we will! Suzan, Slingshot! Suzan: Right! (Suzan gets on Monty and launches her to Josie's cage) Suzan: Unleashing.... Swords-women Sparrow Slice! (She slashes the cage's chains) Princess: Josie! Josie: Princess! Monty: MEDIC! (The Cage is on top Monty) Gill: Well then, now let's see where Night Ryder is then... Ah-ha! He's gone back into the Middle Ages! Ryder: I'll just set the destination and- (Suddenly a large group of Gladiators surrounds them) Alex: Oh, not again! Josana: We'll hold em off! Just go! Rubble: Right! (The Time Warper starts to shake) Zuma: We'll never fowget you AnneMarie! AnneMarie: Same goes to you guys! (The Time Warper warps away) PAW Patrol: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!!! Cutscene 16: Knight of the Holy Grail Title card with Ryder on it Ryder: Pups of the Round Table! (The Time Warper arrives in the Middle Ages) Logan: Ugh.... Why do I keep getting dizzy all of a sudden???? Rubble: Maybe it's because you keep clinging on to me every time. It basically explains why I have claw marks on my vest. Penelope: Don't worry Rubble, I'll take care of it! Rubble: (Blushes) T-Thanks Penelope.... Monty: Okay, enough of the Lovey Dovey stuff! We better find Katie before she'll get turned into a newt! Ryder: A newt? (Everyone looks at Monty) Monty: I got better. Nuts to this! Where is this Knight of the Holy Grail anyway?? Gill: Let me just check my GPS.... He's in the east direction! Ryder: Right then! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 17: Taunting Kingfisher and The Hot Rock Launcher *The PAW Patrol walk up to a castle. Ryder: I don't get it, the Knight of the Holy Grail should be here! Emily: Maybe your GPS is broken, Gill. Gill: I'm sure he's here somewhere. Though I think I know where Katie is. Ryder: Where? Gill: Up there! *Gill points to a tower Katie: Ryder! Help! Up here! Ryder: Don't worry Katie! We'll help you out! Katie: Okay, I'm a little worried though.... ????: Hahahahahaha! Move aside young rooks! *The PAW Patrol turn around to see a knight in blue armor that looks like Ryder. Sir Ryder the Bold: For Sir Ryder the Bold shall rescue thou fair maiden and we shall become king and queen! Marshall: (Whispers to Gill) Who is this nutjob? Gill: Well, according to this, he's Ryder's ancestor! Katie: Well, at least we know where Ryder's bravery comes from. Now can you get us out of here?? Me and Cali are getting a little cold in this cell. Like that time me and Cali got stuck on that chairlift! Ryder: Even though I help you get down. Katie: (Blushes) Yeah... It was kinda romantic the way you gotten me down Ryder. Cali: Meow! Katie: Don't worry Cali, the PAW Patrol will be able to help. Sir Ryder the Bold: Do not worry fair princess! Just let down your hair so I can climb the Golden stair! Ryder: Her hair's not that long! Sir Ryder the Bold: Oh, well the best thing to do is ask the keeper of this castle to let her go. *Sir Ryder the Bold walks towards the castle's drawbridge. Sir Ryder the Bold: Hello! *He waits Sir Ryder the Bold: Hello! *An armor-clad Kingfisher appears at the top of the rampart, he speaks with an outrageous french accent Kingfisher: 'Allo, who is it? Sir Ryder the Bold: It is I, Sir Ryder the Bold and these urchins are know as the PAW Patrol! Whose castle is this?? Kingfisher: This is the castle of my master, Draco Ia Fontaine de lezard! Sir Ryder the Bold: Go and tell your master that this young child here, needs you to let go of his maiden! Kingfisher: Oh I would but I fear as though I can't! A king know as Night Ryder has told me to keep her captive until the continuation of Time and Space has been put under his control! Sir Ryder the Bold: Huh? Suzan: He said that he won't let her go unti he's conquered Time and Space! Sir Ryder the Bold: Well can you just let her go?! Kingfisher: Well she doesn't look that pretty! (To the other soldiers) Even for a ten year old who looks like Joanne of Ark! *They snicker Katie: WHAT?! Robo-Pup: You shouldn't have said that! Katie: I'll have you know I am a black belt in Karate, and I will still hurt you with my bo-staff once I get out of here! Now can I go down there and go home?! Kingfisher: Of course not! You and those pests downstairs are English Types! Skye: Then what are you then?? Kingfisher: (Indignant) Ah'm French! Why do you think I have this out-rrrageous accent, you silly knight?! Rubble: What are you doing in England!? Kingfisher: Mind your own business! Sir Ryder the Bold: If you do not let her go, we shall come in there by force! Kingfisher: You don't frighten us, English pig-dogs! Go and boil your bottoms, son of a silly person! Ah blow my nose at you, so-called "Ryder de Buld"! You and all your silly English Puuuuuu-mongrels!!! *The solider proceeds to bang his head and stick his tounge out at the pups, making strange noises Zuma: What a stwange biwdie! Sir Ryder the Bold: (Getting mad) Now look here my good ma-- Kingfisher: Ah don' wanna talk to no more, you empty-headed pup treat globber! Ah tweet in your general direction! Your mother was a snowman and your father smelt of lemonade! Watto: Is there someone else up there we can talk to? Kingfisher: No!! Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time! (Pause) Sir Ryder the Bold: Now this is your last chance! I've been more then reasonable.... Kingfisher: (To Vulcan Yak and Newt Jester) Obtenez le Hot Rock Launcher! Vulcan Yak: Qua? Kingfisher: Obtenez le Hot Rock Launcher! Sir Ryder the Bold: (Continued) If you do not listen to my commands, then I shall-- *A Hot Rock Launcher Jumps off of the rampart. Sir Laddinghimer: We have warned you for too long! You either go back to your kingdom, or be burned! Marshall: The only who'll get burned is you! You rotten.... little.... RUNT!!!!!! (He actives his Dragon Fire powers) KILL HIM!!!! Cutscene 18: Happily Ever After, Almost *Ryder uses the guard's key to unlock the jail cell. Causing the door to be unlocked Katie: Yay Ryder! Thanks for rescuing me babe! Ryder: Well, it's all in a day's work. Katie: How can I ever thank you brave sir knight? Sir Ryder the Bold: Well, I would like you to acommpany me in my king- And you meant my ancestor from the future... Sigh.... I am an idiot.... Ryder: Leave this to me brave sir knight.... *Ryder and Katie look at each other, seeming to get closer, closer, CLOSER!! Until.... Dragon: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Sir Ryder the Bold: YOU HALF WITTED PEASENT! YOU DIDN'T SLAY THE DANG DARN DRAGON!!!!!! Ryder: It's on our to-do list! Now come on! *The PAW Patrol see that a dark dragon is attacking the castle Nwet Jester: Lord Draco! Please calm yourself! You should never be this mad! Someone do something!! Sir Ryder the Bold: Looks like it's time to deal battle with this beast! Prepare yourself you scaled Serpent! Tundra: I'm just gonna sit this one out, like I said before, I HATE SNAKES!! Rocky: Okay Tundra, well take care of this! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 19: Princess Protected Dark Draco: You shall.... BE CURSED!! With the BUBONIC PLAGUE!!!! *Dark Draco explodes, causing a small shockwave to occur to have Katie fall into Ryder's arms. Ryder: Oh um.... sorry about that Katie..... Katie: Oh, it's fine really... Of course, there's one more thing to make this story a happliy ever after.... Ryder: Huh? Oh right! A kiss! *Ryder leans in to kiss Katie on the lips, the two kiss each other Katie: And that's how it ends. Thanks for saving me again Ryder. Ryder: You're welcome Katie. Cali: Mrow! Katie: What is it Cali? *Cali has a note in her mouth. Katie: Hmm.... "Within the sands you shall find, a treasure worth the Arabian Knights!" Must be one of those riddle notes by Night Ryder... Alright, what do we have to do this time? Gill: I just need to set the Time Space destanation and.... VOLIA! Better hold on Katie! Katie: Alright, hold on as well Cali! Cali: MROW! *The Time Warper starts to shake. Ryder: Good bye Sir Ryder the Bold! Sir Ryder the Bold: Good morrow to you as well! *The Time Warper warps away PAW Patrol: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!!! Cutscene 20: The Sands of Time and Punishment Cutscene 21: The Night Genie Cutscene 22: Treasure Trove Cutscene 23: On The Rooftops Cutscene 24: D0-R3-M0N 9000 *The pups reach the Night Samurai's hideout Yuki: Okay, now it's best you keep silent. Ninja never are spotted! Suzan: I think we get that.... D0-R3-M0N 9000: Halt! Halt! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Ryder: Okay... which one of you pups tipped the alarm system? Marshall: This time it wasn't me! D0-R3-M0N 9000: You have trespassed this temple! Now you shall be doomed! Katie: Not gonna happen! Alright Cali, let's get him! *Katie and Cali enter a martial arts pose Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 25: The Deep Fry Samurai Cutscene 26: Chicken Saviors Cutscene 27: The Sands of Time Travel Cutscene 28: The Overthrown Queen Cutscene 29: Photo Shoot Rivalry Gil: We should be at the chambers soon. Lilac: Then we can save my ancestor. Female voice: Too bad your plans are about to change! (The group stops) Tundra: Who said that? (Penelope, Marshall, and Skye get really worried) Marshall: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling.... Female voice: Oh, Marshall, I can't believe it. You've forgotten all about me? I'm hurt! But you will be too! (Pumpkin jumps down in front of them) (Penelope, Skye, and Marshall get angry) Penelope, Skye, and Marshall: *gasp* Pumpkin! Zuma: Who is that? Penelope: She was the pup who caused trouble at the photo shoot! Skye: What are you doing here, huh? Pumpkin: Well, after I got fired, my popularity went into a slump. Luckily, Night Ryder and I made a deal: I take care of you all, and I get a model in Chic-Dog, since I'll be 3 years old soon. Rocky: Really? How are you going to stop us? Posing? (The group laughs) Pumpkin: *growls* *bark* (The pup-pack she's wearing on her back releases a big shaker) (It shakes sneezing powder) Rocky: Achoo! Penelope: Not the sneezing powder again. Pumpkin: That's not all. My new favorite food is super spicy kibble. Marshall: You mean you eat your kibble with hot sauce?! Pumpkin: You're already aware that I have fire power and a giant salt shaker filled with sneezing powder! Well, this will be my best shoot yet. Penelope: We won't let you win! Skye: You're never going to be a star! Marshall: BRING IT!!! Pumpkin: Let's see how the camera works! Cutscene 30: Pups Save the Queen! Cutscene 31: The Future has Arrived! Cutscene 32: B3-C3 Cutscene 33: A Dawn's Awakening Cutscene 34: The End of Dawn Cutscene 35: An Artic Adventure Cutscene 36: Ice Skating V.S. Hockey Cutscene 37: Ice Dog's Retirement and A Little Backup Cutscene 38: A Sub-Zero Victory Cutscene 39: Holocast Horror Cutscene 40: The Revenge of the Generals Cutscene 41: Sit, Stay, Sieg Heil! Cutscene 42: The War Ends Cutscene 43: Don't Rock the Boat! Cutscene 44: Seperated Love Cutscene 45: The Darkened Waters Cutscene 46: My Bark Will Go On Cutscene 47: Looks Familar, Doesn't It? Cutscene 48: Shock Around the Clock Cutscene 49: Itty Bitty No More! Cutscene 50: Reality's Fate Cutscene 51: Western Puppy Love Cutscene 52: An All Out Slug Fest! Cutscene 53: T.K.O.ed for Good! Cutscene 54: Avast! Cutscene 55: The Curse of Barkbeard and Admiral Scarlett Cutscene 56: Abadonn Ship! Cutscene 57: It's So Spooky Here! Cutscene 58: The Duck Billed Outbreak Monster Cutscene 59: I Vant to Bite You So Bad! Cutscene 60: The Light! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cutscene 61: Artist's Block! Cutscene 62: Standing Up To The Bully Cutscene 63: Grazie! Cutscene 64: The Black and White Plague Cutscene 65: The Forgetting of Facing Your Fears Cutscene 66: Fears Re-Faced Cutscene 67: Prehistoric Husky Cutscene 68: The Prehistoric Pyroclastic Predator Cutscene 69: The Night Rex Cutscene 70: Bad Timing Cutscene 71: YOU. LITTLE. JERKWAD!!!! Cutscene 72: Reusing Gone Bad Cutscene 73: The Night Ark's Return Cutscene 74: The Night Jackel's Return Cutscene 75: Past Actions Get Built Up *The Night Jackel explodes, causing it's '''FINAL '''defeat Night Ryder: GRAAAH!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THE NIGHT JACKEL AS WELL?!!? Proton: I'm suprised you weren't this mad the first time we beat that Anubis look-a-like! Night Ryder: GRAAH!! Well then, time for my next monster, a monster made of the past actions you have done... The Night Flashback! He has been made out of the most greatest memories you have done. Monty: How did you even get it's parts?? Night Ryder: Well.... *He flashbacks to him using a Dark Pixelator to change some landmarks into Pixels, he first uses it on the Time Marshall put out his first fire. Past Marshall: GASP! Fire! I got this! *Ruff* Hose- On?? *He sees that the Lifeguard Tower is made out of pixels and is digitally transported to Night Ryder Past Marshall: Huh, that was odd. Even so! Do my best and forget the rest! *Night Ryder then travels back to when Ryder had to get dig Jake out of the snow boulders Past Ryder: Grr.... These snow boulders are frozen solid! *The Dark Pixelator shoots the snow boulders, digitally transporting them to Night Ryder Past Jake: Well, that was.... odd... *Night Ryder then travels back in time to the Cake Baking Contest Past Mayor Goodway: Well Mayor Humdinger, looks like you'll need a little more "hot air" in your cake next year! *The Dark Pixelator shoots the cakes, digitally transporting them to Night Ryder Past Mayor Goodway: Or not.... *Night Ryder then travels back to when Rocky was about to tackle his Aquaphobia Past Rocky: Hey, this baths not that bad! Past Katie: That's because your not wet Rocky. Past Rocky: That makes sense Past Katie: You don't have to do this Rocky. I'm okay for waiting for the Cat-tacular Past Rocky: It's okay, I'll take the plunge. Green means- *Just as Rocky's about to jump in, the Dark Pixelator shoots all of the baths and Rocky's Sunglasses, digitally transporting them to Night Ryder. Past Rocky: On second thought, maybe you should wait for it. *Night Ryder then travels back to when Skye was teaching Chase how to play Pup Pup Boogie Past Chase: How do you do all of those hard moves Skye? Past Skye: I have a special trick that helps. I just say the moves before I do them. Front paw front, right paw side! Past Chase: Front paw front, right paw- *Before Chase can do the move, both of the dance mats are shot by the Dark Pixelaxtor and are digitally transported to Night Ryder Past Chase: Oof! Well, that was.... akward...... *The Flashback ends Sputnik: Well mate, wouldn't it be more simple to copy the landmarks and then make your robot? Night Ryder: Yes, but that would take to much time... Anyway.... ATTACK!!!! Night Flashback: This will be one Memory you will never forget!!! *A Sword slices one of the Night Flashback's sails Sir Ryder the Bold: A simple nave like yourself can not even tamper with Time and Space! Zuma: Siw Whyder the Bold! What awe you doing hewe? Ali Marsh: We have come to stop this person from dealing more damage to our futures! Blue Jay: So we are going to help you all out! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol.... Ancestors and PAW Patrol: IS ON A ROLL!!!! The Greatest Collection of Heroes Ever Assembled! (The PAW Patrol head back to the Lookout and see that time and space is messed up) PAW Patrol: GASP! Space Alien: Oh man this is bad... they're all coming for us!!!!! Ryder: Blowaway, what happened?! Blowaway: How should we know?! For some reason, someone made a virus to make clones of the villains we captured! And they are not happy..... (Suddenly, an army of red eyed silhouettes appear in the form of some villains) General Seagull: They ruined my buffet!!! Andrew Snake-Eyes: They disqualified me!!! Demolition Race: THEY TRIPPED ME ON THE SIDEWALK!!!! (A batch of shadow Arremers appear and burst through the window and cause some of the villains to get in) Ryder: We can't let them stop us! Blowaway: They won't! Rubble: What do you mean by?? Gakuto: He means that the shadow villains are actually holo-grams! Hahahaha!! Rocky: Gakuto!! Josie: So now what do we do?? Ryder: Look, this is the greatest collection of heroes ever assembled! We have to figure out a way to stop Night Ryder before he erases us from the timeline! Cutscene 77: ALL SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE!!!! Cutscene 78: PAW Patrol.... IS NEVERMORE!!!! (The Night Behemoth explodes, causing it's defeat) Night Ryder: GRRRAAAAAH!!!!! YOU HAVE TICKED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!! Marshall: And what are you gonna do about that? You don't have anymore monsters! Night Ryder: That's what you think........ For now I shall transform into a form of unstoppable power..... The NIGHTMARE FINALE!!!!!!! (Night Ryder puts his hands in a claw-like position, bends his back and turns his head around. His eyes change into a murderous red. He then explodes, and various villains, buildings and souls of the fallen are sucked into Night Ryder, he then transforms into a powerful monster with unstoppable power, and lets out a frightening screech) Nightmare Finale: GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rubble: W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING?! Katie: Night Ryder's power has become to much for him! He's become a monster that won't stop until one of us falls! Ryder: Well then, PAW Patrol- Nightmare Finale: IS NEVERMORE!!!! (The Nightmare Finale fires a giant laser that unleashes a hole in space time) Ryder: Okay, that is bad.... New plan! Stop Night Ryder before he destroys us all! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 79: The NIGHTMARE FINALE V.S. ULTRA PATROL and the PAW Patroller Mecha Night Ryder: YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS... YOU... YOU..... RUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Night Ryder explodes, causing his True defeat?) Ryder: Great job pups! We beat him! Gill: Well now, thank's for helping a fella out Ryder! Ryder: Well, when ever your timeline is in trouble, just yelp for help! (A monstrous roar is heard) Rubble: Wha-what was that?! Nightmare Finale: FOOLS!!!!!! (The Nightmare Finale reveals to be alive and kicking, and is VERY TICKED OFF!) Nightmare Finale: You dare try to d-d-d-defeat me!? (Distorted) You! have? Thought! WRONG!!!!! (He then glitches out, causing him to change forms) Nightmare Finale: If I can't win a boss fight against the heroes, THEN NO ONE CAN!!!! I shall travel back to the beginning of time! To MAKE SURE! NONE OF THIS! NEVER HAPPENS!! (VERY VERY VERY Distorted) IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!! AHAHAH-GRACK!!!!! (The New and improved Nightmare Finale turns into a VERY POWERFUL monster with VERY Unstoppable power!) Logan: The power meters off the charts! He can't be defeated now! Chase: Isn't there a way to defeat him?! Ryder: We have to defeat him with the Orbs of the Legendary Gladiators! We can defeat him with the PAW Patroller Mecha! Logan: We have to use the PAW Patrol Pledge! PAW Patrol: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" (The PAW Patroller Mecha appears and the human members get inside it.) Ryder: Okay, Katie, Alex, Kiko, Josie, ready to finish this guy? Katie: On it! Alex: Roger! Kiko: Got ya! Josie: Affirmative! Ryder: How about you Ultrapups? Ultrapups: Ready! Ryder: Alright, ULTRA Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 80: The Nightmare Finisher and the End of Nightmares Ryder: You're finished Night Ryder! Give up now! Nightmare Finale: NEVER!!!!!! Farmer Yumi: Now Ryder! Use the Nightmare Finisher! Jake: That way we can be rid of this pest for good! Raymundo: Plus, it can restore reality back to normal! Mr. Porter: We'll take care of any foes that try to stop you from doing it! Ryder: Thanks, okay guys, ready to end this nightmare for good? Alex: Ready! Katie: Ready! Josie: Ready! Kiko: Ready! Marshall: Ryder, we can't access Ultrapup! We've used all of it's power! Ryder: Just use your own power! Teamwork shall bring this beast down! PAW Patrol.... PAW Patrol: IS on a roll!! (The song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab plays) Ryder: Okay, now let's end this once and for all!! Marshall! Marshall: I'm fired up!!!! (He uses his Dragon Fire to unleash a laser) Ryder: Rubble! Rubble: Rubble on the Double!! (Rubble uses his Ultra Supreme Giant Hammer to hit Night Ryder countless times) Ryder: Chase! Chase: These paws uphold the law!!! (Chase uses his Lightning of Justice to bounce and shock Night Ryder) Ryder: Rocky! Rocky: Green means go!!!! (Rocky uses The Rocky Right, Rush and End to punch Night Ryder countless times) Ryder: Zuma! Zuma: Let's dive In!!!! (He summons a Giant Wave that washes some of Night Ryder's minions) Ryder: Skye! Skye: Let's take.... TO THE SKY!!! (Skye uses her Hurricane Frenzy to trap Night Ryder) Ryder: Robo-Pup! Robo-Pup: On patrol Ryder sir! (Robo-Pup uses the Plasma Finale to have it's mob's members tear Night Ryder's armor off) Ryder: Watto! Watto: You can't hold this hunger back! (Watto uses his Olitiau form to Slice off Night Ryder's Serpent Cannons) Ryder: Suzan! Suzan: Silent but successful!! (She uses her Black Dragon to wraps up Night Ryder's legs while the rest of the pups use their level 4 special attacks to deal their final blows to Night Ryder) Ryder: Now... to end you!!!! Category:Cutscenes